


at times like this

by orphan_account



Series: YamaKeto drabbles [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bf keito, keito knows everything, slight description of anxiety attacks, yamada's anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: keito and yamada, together, matters.





	at times like this

**Author's Note:**

> a long drabble about Urujan's Most Calming Member, which turns out to be Keito.
> 
> //unbeta-ed

keito squirmed a little bit when he felt the weight on his lap started to become heavier. he peeked at the man on his lap, only to see him sleeping, hands curled on keito's sweater. keito let out a quiet sigh and just continued playing his game.

at times like this, keito knew what happened. yamada is having those anxiety attacks again. it's nothing new to keito when he spot yamada infront of his apartment, waiting patiently. it's nothing new to keito when he prepared yamada's hot bath in silence. it's nothing new to keito when he gets pulled down by yamada, only to be cuddled by the latter. it's nothing new to keito when he felt something wet dripping on his left shoulder. it's nothing new to keito when he comforted yamada with the latter's favorite songs. he would gently sing and yamada would listen. he would play beauty and the beast one more time and yamada would watch. he would rub imaginary circles on his back and yamada would just hum.

at times like this, keito perfectly knew what will happen next. yamada would fall asleep and he would continue playing for a bit. keito will now gently lift yamada up and place him on his bed, and keito would prepare yamada's midnight meal, because he always wakes up late at night to eat.

at times like this, keito would know what to do, because at times like this, he is the only one who ever saw yamada ryosuke breaking down. sure, keito wasn't the only one who knew about his mental illness, but he is the only one who has the ability to calm him down.

at times like this, keito would lay down beside yamada, humming a soft western song while reading a book, waiting for him to wake up to eat his midnight dinner.

at times like this, keito would stop reading and focus on staring at yamada, who's peacefully sleeping beside him. he would touch his nose, ruffle his hair, poke his cheeks and kiss his forehead, and every action he did earned a quiet hiss from the man. keito would laugh because that was too cute.

at times like this, keito would find himself sleeping, he probably drifted off to sleep, and he would look at yamada, who was busy munching his cookies. they would talk after that, mostly about nonsense at all. they would talk about yuto's sugar level, yabu's weight, chinen's muscles and that would led eventually to inoo's forehead. they would chuckle a lot, and keito would go out to wash the dishes before going back, only to see yamada patiently waiting for him.

at times like this, when keito finally lay beside him, yamada would hug him, burry his face on keito's firm chest, and keito would hug back, running some lines on yamada's nape. yamada would start to cry again, and keito is there to sing and cheer him up with his song.

at times like this, before the night ends, it was yamada who will fall asleep first, but before sleep overcome him, he would kiss keito's cheek as he mumble a sweet, "Thank you, Keito." and he's gone.

at times like this, keito would smile, kiss yamada's forehead and hum. "Don't mention it, Ryosuke." keito would fall asleep afterwards, hoping the night won't end that easily. because at times like this, it was only him and yamada, lying side-by-side on keito's queen-sized bed and hugging each other as if both of them are afraid to let go. keito prayed quietly, hoping that the gods won't end this night soon and start a new day became at times like this, both of them just wanted to be close together. because at times like this, nothing matters, no one else matters, just the two of them, together, and that's what matters. keito and yamada, together, _matters_.


End file.
